The devil wears a blazer
by All that is Grant
Summary: "Seduce then better destroy" was Santana's and Sebastian's motto. When two devils decide to have a revenge, things get spiced up in Mc Kinley. But things don't actually go as planned... Inspired by "Dangerous liaisons".
1. Hurricane

**I**

_**Hurricane**_

The young girl entered the room as a hurricane, ranting, cursing, swearing. She stepped forward angrily to the young man who was reading she-did-not-know-what with attention, before banging her fists on the table made of polished wood.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch ! I'm gonna make her swallow her hair and thrust her heels into her..."

"Enough, I've got it." the boy cut her off, grinning.

She stared at him with such a black look. He beckoned her to sit in front of him.

"To what do I owe this honour, miss Lopez ?" he questioned, his famous hypocritical smile planted on his so wrongly innocent face. She threw him a disdainful gaze which made him laugh.

"I still do not understand why you are the one I'm calling for help every time, I mean, it's not like we're... friends... " the woman said.

"You're right. We're more than that..." he replied, approaching his face closer to hers. He then put his thumb on her right temple and followed down her cheekbone. He stopped his run on her plump lips. She could feel his breath intertwining with hers.

"Hep, don't go that fast, Sebastian." she interrupted him. "I'm here to talk business."

It was enough to stop him in his tracks. He withdrew his hand from the girl's face and sighed then.

"I suspected so, you come here only when you need me."

He yawned at her nose, without apparent discomfort, before suggesting her to continue.

"I guess you want to know who's the chick putting me in such a state ?"

"You're always getting into a state. But I bet that is this charming little Ivy pissing you off that much ?"

"This little impertinent looking-like-a-prudish-virgin minx stole Brittany away from me. She doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I won't let her get away like that."

"_Stole_ her ?" he asked. "She dropped you. She's not your property anymore. She's dating that girl."

She stood up, exasperated.

"Because _she_ took her away from _me_. She would still be mine today if this poor..."

Her cheeks had reddened with emotion, and she seemed not to be the master of her acts anymore as she was shouting out loud.

"She'll pay for this affront ! She told everyone I was a hysterical tyrant who abused that poor angelic Brittany !" she complained, embittered.

"But, let me know, though I am most essential and particularly brilliant, what do I have to do with this story ?" he asked.

"Revenge. I wanna take a revenge. The pleasure that it provides is almost as strong as the one that you get while looking your reflection into a mirror. I will avenge this plague. And I need your help to do so." she explained, her eyes glinting with an unhealthy shine. He shook his head.

"Whatever you plan, I'm not interested. I'm quite busy." he said in a rush.

"Oh, please, listen. I'm sure you'll like it. As you know, Ivy is bisexual. I want you to make her completely straight. To date her. New Directions are going to despise and reject her if she goes out with you, the devil in person, hated by all of us." she kept on, smiling proudly.

"You ask me to inveigle that silly little girl ? This is insulting, so so beneath me. And I should date her ? For how long ? I don't like to play the boyfriend's part. A relationship, even when it's fake, is always annoying." he sighed.

"Then just sleep with her and make it public. Brittany, betrayed, hurt and comforted by me will obviously drop her." she said dreamily.

"Sorry, I don't feel like sleeping with an idiot cheerleader, I've had my run..."

"Well. You should come to Mc Kinley and... see the merchandise. The girl doesn't look that bad, you know !"

"I've got nothing to win, if I accept. I'm not working for free, you should know."

She arched an eyebrow. She had to be convincing. She moved aside and grabbed him by the tie, forcing him to look in her eyes. He moaned when she fondled his neck with her fingers. She breathed mildly as she unbuttoned his shirt. She let her hands slide on his chest a moment, and then whispered in his ear :

"Here's a deposit of what you might get."

He felt hot but tried to keep his composure when he declared :

"Interesting. I'm gonna see the... merchandise tomorrow. I might accept. See you then."

The girl smiled mischievously and turned back, before leaving the room, slamming the door, satisfied. He grinned and resumed his reading.

"So where's the chick ?"

"Don't stay here. I don't want to be seen with you." the girl hissed through her teeth.

"For God's sake, why couldn't you just assume our... how could we call that, friendship ?"

"It would ruin my plan. Maybe that one day..." she replied in a smile. "You should find her with Brittany. I showed you a picture. Go ahead !"

"Cool, that helps a lot."

Sebastian was looking for the young Ivy. He actually was not allowed to hang out in Mc Kinley, that is why he had took his Dalton uniform off. He was wearing some jeans, a casual blue shirt, and was scurrying along the corridors, trying to be as discreet as possible. He reminded of the picture that Santana had shown him : the girl was blonde, had a pale skin, was thin and very small, with brown eyes. That is how he found himself staring at each blonde cheerleader he could meet, without any success. He had to admit that he felt like some harasser or pedophile.

He suddenly had the clever idea to follow two cheerleaders, in order to find their nest : that is how he got to the gymnasium. He took a seat and begun to gaze at every girl entering the place. He heard the rustle of some piece of paper on his right, and turned his head.

There was a girl sitting alone on a bench and reading some surely boring book. Probably feeling she was started at, she made an about turn and her eyes met Sebastian's. He merely observed her. She clearly was not Ivy. She had a long and dark hair, quite a palish skin and brown eyes. She scowled before breaking the silence :

"You look like a pervert, you know."

"I'm not." he answered, stolid. "I'm looking for a girl."

"I think I had guessed."

She resumed her reading. He frowned. He thought that it would be a great idea to start gathering intelligence.

"Do you know Ivy Buckley ?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do." she answered in a distant voice, without taking her eyes off of her book.

"She's the one I'm looking for. Where is she ?"

She shut her book and gave him a cold look. What a scornful girl, Sebastian thought.

"I've never seen you before. You're not studying there, so you should just get out, before getting troubles. By the way, Ivy's playing for the other team, and she has a girlfriend. Sorry for you."

She stood up and gathered her stuff, ready to leave the gymnasium. He stopped glancing at her only when he could no longer do so. A red-haired cheerleader was waving at her.

"I don't want to go out with her, tss." he merely declared.

She shrugged and left him in his thoughts. He sighed. _Damned Santana !_ He was firmly boring but could not surrender : that was a matter of honour.

All of a sudden, his face lit : two blonde cheerleaders were entering. He immediately rose to get closer to them. He could recognize the childish and brainless Brittany, who was talking with another blonde, certainly Ivy. The latter was quite good-looking, actually. But best to say she was not as pretty as the scornful and bleak girl he had just spoken with. If only this one had been his Ivy, he could have mixed pleasure and business, for his greatest delight. He shook his head. This one looked pretty good, nevertheless she seemed to be annoying and boring. And too well-behaved for such an evil as him. He sighed - again. He, on purpose, shoved Ivy and let out profusely false excuses. He gave her an intense glance, touched her shoulder gently, - he was plainly trying to inveigle her at first sight. He had probably succeeded in doing so : the girl blushed. Too easy, he told himself. Her stupid potential girlfriend did not even notice her uneasiness. Santana's mission was definitely discreditable. Sebastian was a woman's man, able to seduce anyone, if he just tried. If seduction was an art, he was such a Van Gogh. However, that Ivy was very much beneath him. The next day, he would say to Santana that he was not in. He actually had another idea.

He was aware that the girl eyed his buttock – people always did so - which was undoubtedly flawless to him. He was perfect. And he had made such a hit, as he had expected.


	2. The Piano Knows Something I Don't Know

**II**

_**The Piano knows something I don't know**_

"I know what we should sing for Sectionals !" the girl exclaimed.

Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded.

"The Village people !"

"I sincerely hope you're kidding me, Ivy. That's ridiculous." Santana cut her off.

"That's awesome !" Brittany said.

Santana bit her lip and pretended to think. She had to be more conciliatory if she wanted to regain Ivy - but above all Brittany's - trust.

"Well, I guess that if you perform one of their songs and try to convince us..." she eventually conceded .

Brittany gave her her brightest smile and began to hop everywhere, excited. Santana got back to her seat, her head high and a mischievous smile stretched upon her face. A girl was staring at her suspiciously, her arms folded on her chest. She started the conversation :

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but you should stop. Your private life has nothing to do with the Glee Club. Sectionals aren't a joke. I don't care about your love affair with Brittany, you have to... "

"Look, fairy princess, I won't be advised by you." Santana spat.

The brunette sighed loudly.

"You're hopeless, I mean, really." she quipped.

"I am hopeless ?!" Santana cried. "Who's speaking ? By the way, mind your own business. You'd better try to find you a Romeo, even if it'll be uphill, pathetic Juliet."

The aforesaid Juliet grumbled something unintelligible and left the room. Santana grinned triumphantly.

"You know, you're the captain of the cheerios, I'm the captain of the football team, we're both popular... we'd make a great couple, wouldn't we ?"

The girl blinked. She wanted to smack herself to make sure she was not dreaming. Sam Evans was asking her out. She felt very flattered ; many girls would have paid billions to be in her shoes right now. That is why Quinn Gordon doubted her sanity when she replied :

"So-sorry... I cannot date you."

Sam opened his mouth in disbelief. She invited him to sit. She could not refuse his request without giving him a valuable explanation.

"Look... You're a great guy, really, and I think I'd have said yes if..." she swallowed. "If I wasn't in love with someone else."

He tapped her shoulder friendly, seeing her sorrowful face.

"Who's that stupid guy who doesn't love you back ?" he asked.

"I don't even know if he noticed I was into him." she said in a distant voice.

"Will you tell me who's this Mr Mystery ?"

The red-haired cheerleader hesitated. Was that a good idea to reveal her secret deep feelings ?

"Come on, maybe I could talk to him for you... Does he belong to the Glee Club ? Oh God, are you in love with Unique ?" he questioned.

She let out a nervous laugh.

"How stupid you are ! I... I'm in love with Rory."

"Oh... I'm more virile than him ! Tsss..." he moaned. "You know what ? Date me, for show. If he loves you, you'll know it quickly."

"He does not love me." she assured. "Anyway, why do you want to do that for me ?"

"Well, you're good-looking and I longing for seeing that little innocent Rory dying of jealousy. Maybe he's more masculine when he..."

She gave him a black look. He just laughed in a boisterous way before kissing her on the cheek. She rolled her eyes before standing up, seizing the hand he had offered her.

"Please, I need to be a cheerleader this last year, coach Sylvester."

"So did you last year, but oh, you're repeating a year. You're too old to be a cheerio.'

"But Brittany is repeating a year too !" she complained.

"Brittany still looks like a baby. But you... I can see wrinkles on your puppy face. Go get a lifting and then come back." the woman spat at her.

The girl sighed and left the room nimbly despite the humiliation.

The girl stepped forward. She was alone, standing up on the stage of the auditorium. The pianist began to play and the music quickly filled the empty room. She lifted her head, and began to sing :

"_I can see the wait there in your eyes  
I can feel the thought in your sigh  
Your knuckles are bruised from a losing fight  
One way down a dead end street  
Broken glass underneath your feet  
You think the day won't break the sunless night..."_

"_The sun will rise  
The sun will rise  
When you've lost your lights  
The sun will rise  
It'll be alright  
It'll be alright "_

She turned back. A boy had rejoined her. They smiled to each other, singing along until the last note :

"_It'll be alright, eeyeaheeyeah  
The sun will rise."_

The sound of applauses broke the silence prevailing in the auditorium.

"How moving, really. I could almost have cried. Well done, Blaine. You too, boring girl whose name I don't know."

"Sebastian...What a wonderful surprise."Blaine answered ironically.

"Do you know him ?" Blaine's friend asked.

"Yeah, he's... Well, forget about him, he is not worth it. What the hell are you doing here ? Are you spying on us ?"

"I came for beauty of the art, of course." he replied casually.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Sebastian, meanwhile, grinned evilly.

"No dirty tricks this time. I'll play it cool."

"Do you belong to a choir too ?" the girl questioned him.

"Yep, bird-legs."

The brunette frowned, ready to snap back.

"Don't frown like that, you're gonna get wrinkles."

"He's as spiritual as a mussel." she said to Blaine, who giggled out loud.

"Screw you, hem... What's your name ?"

"Juliet."

"That's all I wanted to know. Bye-bye, losers !"

He stood up and just got out of the auditorium, leaving both Blaine and Juliet puzzled.

"This guy is weird..." Juliet declared.

Blaine shook his head in agreement.

The following day, she was running along the corridors when she accidentally shoved somebody. She grumbled something sounding like excuses and resumed her race.

"Hey, Juliet."some male voice said.

She stopped immediately and turned back, facing her interlocutor. She frowned, as if to ensure she was not dreaming. He gave her a prepossessing smile. She winced.

"What are you doing here ?" she asked, surprised to see him there once again. "You're always hanging there whereas you're not studying..."

"Still not, but it will come." he cut her off.

She shook her head, puzzled in a way.

"I know things about you, and I can't help thinking that you're here to mess things up." she replied coolly. "Am I wrong ?"

"Wrong, but cute." he just declared, replacing a lock of her hair behind her ear. Caught off guards, she opened her mouth, but then stared at him reproachfully. He shrugged before leaving. He looked backwards, his effulgent mischievous face standing out against his black suit.


End file.
